<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【POT-TF】人不如故 by shili10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510531">【POT-TF】人不如故</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shili10/pseuds/shili10'>shili10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>短篇 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 破镜重圆</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shili10/pseuds/shili10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>短篇，非原著向破镜重圆梗</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>短篇 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>短篇，非原著向破镜重圆梗</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>上</p><p>不二重重地打了一个喷嚏。<br/>他揉揉鼻子，脑袋还有些昏沉。身边的同事探过头来，担心地问：“没事吧，不二。要不，还是回家休息一下？”<br/>不二摇摇头，笑了笑：“没事没事，只是小感冒，不碍事。”他打起精神，继续整理着手上的资料，“科长不是说了吗，今天有贵客，所有人都要待命。我这时候请假，大概也不会批吧。”<br/>不二说的是实话，同事不免也叹了口气，语气中颇有些埋怨：“也不知道这个贵客什么来头，为了这事都加班好几天了，什么时候才是个头啊。”<br/>不二笑道：“也别抱怨了，小心让科长听到。而且人不是今天就来了吗，只要今天平安度过，大概就没问题了。”<br/>“不二你就是太软了，人太好结果谁都能压你头上。”同事明白不二说的是实话，也不再抱怨，“说起来，公司的新代言人你听说了吗？”<br/>“嗯？是谁？”<br/>“不是吧，你真的不知道？都传了好几天了，据说是给了天价代言费，就指着这一回打赢对家了。”同事神秘兮兮地凑到不二耳边，低声说了一个名字，“公关部的人说，是手冢国光。”<br/>不二手上的动作顿了一下，很快就被他自己掩盖了过去：“是吗？”<br/>“可别说，他人气可真挺高的。前段时间不是说合同到期了就自己出来开工作室了嘛，能演又能干，还长得帅。”同事双眼发光，仿佛手冢国光就站在她的面前。她嘻嘻一笑，说：“悄悄告诉你，我可是他的粉丝。如果传言是真的，不知道之后会不会有机会在公司看到他。”<br/>“也许吧。”不二淡淡地说。<br/>“不二啊，你可真冷淡。”<br/>不二只是对同事笑了一下，没有反驳。</p><p>这不是不二第一次被别人说冷淡，早在五年前他刚来这座小城时，就有人这么对他说过——<br/>“不二啊不二，我觉得你真的挺冷淡的。不是说你样子冷酷，而是你对谁都是一样的温柔，对谁都是一样的微笑，好像就没有人能走进你心里一样。”<br/>不二不置可否。<br/>他初初离开大城市时，正是新一年的伊始。所有的东西都是新的，每一个人都在期盼着新一年能更好。不二不贪心，他不奢望所有一切都焕然一新，他只想让自己转换一个新生活。<br/>他选择了一个小城市，不发达，却足够舒适。<br/>所以当他拿着名牌大学的毕业证以及优秀的履历面试一个小小的文员职位时，面对面试官疑惑的面容，他只是轻淡地说了一句：“我想重新开始。”</p><p>一直坚持到下班，不二总算是能够暂时松一口气。他目前所在企业是这座小城规模最大的企业，当然无法与大城市的巨无霸企业相比，但不二很满意。他目前的薪资不算高，足够养活自己，还能有些小积蓄。<br/>“终于结束了。”同事伸了个懒腰，关了电脑收拾起东西，“不二你要回家了吗？要不要一起去喝个酒？”<br/>“不了。”不二摇摇头，“感冒还没好透，我想先回家休息，下次吧。”<br/>“好吧。”同事也不勉强，“对了，下周我们有个联谊，现在还差一位男士。”同事双手合十，一脸希冀地看着不二，“不二，你会答应的吧？”<br/>平日里不二就受了同事不少的照顾，不过是一次充人数的联谊而已，有何不可？他点点头：“好吧，不过下次你可要请我喝一次酒补偿我。”<br/>“没问题没问题。”得到了不二的应允，同事高兴地拎起包，“走吧，一起走一程，今天我们同路。”<br/>在这里生活了五年，不二觉得生活挺充实的。偶尔他也会跟家里去个电话，聊聊近况。家里人当初不理解他的决定，现在这么多年过去了，倒是都释然了。<br/>与同事在路口道别，不二在商店街买了点食物就回了家。他现在租住在一栋公寓楼里，房东移民在国外，见不二一个小伙子，对他很是照顾，几年了也没涨过房租。不二心生感谢，可考虑到一直租房也不是办法，最近已经在物色有没有好的房源，让他定居下来。<br/>回到家拆开外卖，不二打开电视，第一个看到的，就是由手冢国光出演的电影预告。不二怔了怔，有些尴尬地低下头，不去留意屏幕中的人物。<br/>刚开始时，不二还是会有些不习惯。但现在，这么久了，不二觉得自己应该已经毫无波澜了——事实上，如果仅仅是在电视里，或者屏幕里，不二还是能够很好地控制自己，将自己置身其外。可当他听到今日的消息后，他发现，他没有自己想像中的冷静。<br/>不二胡乱地抓过遥控器关掉电视，屋子恢复安静，不二觉得好受了一些。<br/>吃过了晚餐，不二躺在沙发上小憩。最近天气比较反常，忽冷忽热，不二一个不注意加入了流感大军。前段时间最严重，昏沉得没法工作，只能请假休息。这几日好多了，他才回到工作岗位上。<br/>不二吸了吸鼻子，感觉自己的症状似乎又加重了些。他想了想，觉得继续反反复复下去不是办法，于是决定连夜去医院挂个急诊看看。<br/>当他准备出门，检查身上的证件时，才发现自己的医疗卡被自己落在公司了。<br/>不二叹了一口气，没办法，回去拿一下吧，反正都是要经过的。<br/>公司刚好在家和医院之间，不二披上一件衣服，慢吞吞地往公司的方向走去。<br/>公司的员工大部分已经下班，还有零星几个房间亮着灯。不二回到自己的部门，在位置上翻找了一会儿，总算是找到了自己的医疗卡。<br/>“果然在这。”不二喃喃道，将卡片放回到钱包里，往电梯间去。<br/>不二的部门在高层，相对内勤的部门基本都安排在高层。比起外勤部门人来人往，内勤部门的机密资料多得多，不方便被闲杂人等进入。安放在高层自然是杜绝了大部分无关人士，除了每日等电梯的时间长一些以外，不二觉得也没什么不好。<br/>电梯一路向下，不二靠着电梯壁发呆。没一会儿电梯停了下来，不二抬头看了眼数字，晕晕乎乎的脑袋还没反应过来，电梯门就打开了。<br/>门外传来说话声，有人发现电梯到了，招呼在外等候的一行人：“电梯到了，这边请。”<br/>在电梯内的不二听到说话声，往外看了一眼，就见一个有些面熟的同事。那人发现不二，脸上闪过一丝异色，皱了皱眉：“嗯？楼上还有同事没走的？”<br/>不二认得这人，是公司公关科的科长。他见不二在里头，没好意思让不二出来。可显然，他身后就要乘上这一部电梯的人也不是能怠慢的主，便有些两难地立在门外，左右不是。<br/>不二倒是了然了，想必是公关科趁着下班无人，招待一些不便示人的客人。不二向公关科长点点头，先行一步走出电梯：“急用吧，你们先下去吧，我等下一部。”<br/>公关科长与不二有过几面交情，此时也认出了不二。他感激地向不二点点头，便招呼起不二身后的那行人：“手冢先生，抱歉，久等了，这边请。”<br/>不二并未转过身，却是听到这个名字后身体陡然一僵。有一瞬间，他觉得大脑一片空白，只剩刚才的那个名字在脑海里回荡着，激起了许多他可以封尘的记忆。<br/>公关科长见不二忽然没有动作，疑惑地皱起眉，提醒不二先让一下路：“不二君，不二君。”<br/>不二抬眼看他。<br/>“你先让一下，挡到后面的客人了。”<br/>不二才知失礼，匆匆往外走了两步，一直没敢回头看后头的人。他让出路，一直低着头，想等这一行人全都进了电梯后，再悄悄离开。<br/>他立在一旁，屏住呼吸，直到电梯门完全关上，他才松了一口气。他抬起头，看着电梯的数字一层一层减少，心头的那点希冀湮没在浓重的失望中。<br/>他再次按下向下的按钮，嗤笑一声。<br/>即便这么多年过去了，他其实还带着一点点的奢望。奢望哪一天他们重逢，他会停下来，用沉稳的嗓音喊他一声，不二；对他说一句，好久不见。<br/>但这其实不可能。<br/>不二从未隐藏过自己的行踪，只要有意，谁都能找得到他。可他从来没有收到过对方的一点问候，而不二能得到的关于对方的信息，也都只能通过公共的渠道。<br/>其实也对，不二觉得自己特别能理解对方这么做的原因，分手是自己提的，既然决定了分手，何必故作痴缠？<br/>不二走出公司，拢了一下衣服。夜晚的气温比白天要低上一些，不二将这一次不期而遇抛诸脑后，低着头往医院方向走。<br/>却没想到，没走多远，就有一辆车停在不二身边。不二抬起头，驾驶座的车窗降了下来，露出驾驶者的脸。<br/>手冢目不转睛地看着他，目光如炬：“去哪里？我送你。”</p><p>如果问不二有没有想象过重逢是个什么样的情景，不二会如实回答，有。<br/>分开这么多年，不说余情是否已了，可旧友重逢这些事，偶尔想象一下也是正常。但是如今这种情形，很是超出了不二的想象范围。这种颇有种霸道总裁范的重逢情形，不二可真没这么想过。<br/>他思考着自己究竟是该装不认识还是客气寒暄一下，却在对上手冢目光以后，好不容易积攒起来的勇气瞬间分崩离析。他觉得自己矫情，对方不过是见到认识的人客气一下，怎么他就想入非非起来？<br/>他摇摇头，努力拉出一个微笑：“不需要了，就几步路。”他指了指不远处的医院，其实那一边还伫立着一栋百货商场，他故意指偏了一些，最好能让手冢误会，“我走过去就行。”<br/>手冢不为所动：“上来，我送你。”<br/>“别了吧。”他往后退两步，“手冢君你可是公众人物，被记者拍到很麻烦吧。就算不是记者，那里可是公众场所，引起骚动就不好了。”他笑了两下，不顾手冢是否还要挽留，径自往前走去。<br/>手冢也不勉强，而是发送了汽车，缓慢地跟在不二身后，似乎是打定主意要跟到底。<br/>昏暗无人的街道，只有不二一个行人，身后还跟着一辆价格不菲的汽车，明晃晃的灯光从不二身后照射过来，让他的影子变得狭长。这种感觉很是诡异，明明不是一个人，却让不二有种形单影只的错觉。<br/>这样一人一车的组合持续了不过百来米，不二就先撑不住了。这样被手冢跟下去，迟早会惹出麻烦事。他停下来，转过身等着手冢开到自己面前。<br/>“手冢君。”他脸上没有一点笑意，“你是听不懂人话吗？”<br/>手冢神色如常，他没有坚持重复自己之前的话，而是打开车门，下了车，直接站在不二面前。<br/>坐在车上还感觉不到，直到手冢站在不二面前，扑面而来的压迫感让不二难以再硬气下去。他下意识地往后退一步，不料，却被更快一步的手冢抓住了手臂，直接扼杀了他后退的打算。<br/>手冢紧紧地抓着不二，目光自上而下笼罩在不二身上：“别躲，不二。”他说，“别躲，让我送你。”<br/>不二硬起气来，抬头对上手冢的目光。他没有挣扎，反倒是笑了起来，以往常那张笑容可掬的面容，提醒手冢：“手冢君，在这里与一个男人拉拉扯扯，如果被别人看到了，对你的影响很好呢。你是来工作的吧，还是快回去吧，你的经纪人会担心你。不用你费心，我自己回去就行。”<br/>手冢并没有如不二所愿放开他，还是在坚持着：“我送你。”<br/>不二的笑容垮了下去：“为什么要这么坚持？”<br/>“如果我放手，你会逃的。”<br/>“你想多了，我没有做任何犯法的事，为什么要逃？”<br/>“那就让我送你。”<br/>一句话被手冢绕了回去，不二皱着眉瞪他。手冢莫名的固执让他没有反驳的机会，似乎只要他再次拒绝，就坐实了手冢所说的话一样。<br/>他盯着他：“为什么？”<br/>手冢没有回答，却是顺势拉着不二的手臂，将他带到副驾驶座旁，为他打开门。<br/>不二泄了气，顺从地坐了进去。</p><p>不二想起来了，从以前开始，他就不太懂怎么拒绝手冢的要求。<br/>他觉得这么长时间，他该对手冢免疫了。可就刚刚那一刻，他发现，免疫什么的都是他太想当然了，只要碰上手冢，他就没有对抗的可能。</p><p>手冢也上了车，见不二没有动作，他俯过身来，为不二系上安全带。结束后，他问：“要去那边的百货吗？”<br/>不二顺利让手冢误会了自己的目的地，可却与他的想法完全相反。这一下，他更不可能去医院了。绝不能让某位大明星出现在公立医院，不二一点也不想上明天的娱乐版头条。<br/>他摇摇头，说：“我回家。”<br/>“好。”<br/>手冢没有问不二现在住在哪里，只是熟练地调头，往不二租住的公寓驶去。</p><p>中</p><p>公司离不二租住的公寓不远，坐上车没几分钟就回到公寓楼下。不二不问手冢是如何知道自己的住址，这个问题毫无意义。待车停稳后，他沉默地解开安全带，在开门前停顿了一下：“谢谢，麻烦你了。”<br/>手冢拉住他：“不二。”<br/>不二背对着他：“还有什么事吗？”<br/>也许是被不二冷漠的问题惊到，手冢松开手。他沉吟，看着不二的背影，已经溜到嘴边的问题又被他吞了回去。<br/>他说：“没什么，晚安。”<br/>不二随即下了车。<br/>他快步走入公寓，一路向前，像是身后有什么东西在追赶他一样。他不敢停下，不能停下，直到冲进了电梯，才猛地喘了一口气。<br/>这时他才发现，原来自己这一路，都是屏着息冲回来的。<br/>在同一部电梯的老人家关切地对不二说：“年轻人，不用着急啊，我会等你的。”<br/>不二对老人家笑笑，道了声谢。<br/>电梯将他送到公寓所在的楼层，他出了电梯，从走道往下望，看见手冢的车还停在原处，没有离开。他又赶紧把头缩回去，走在最里侧，将自己牢牢地隐藏起来。<br/>方才，他隐隐约约感觉到手冢的意图。他不回头，是因为他不确定如果自己回了头，与手冢正面交锋，他是否能狠下心来拒绝手冢。不对视，将自己最冷漠的一面展现在手冢的面前，才是最正确的选择。</p><p>这一个晚上，不二难得失眠了。<br/>他本来是不该失眠的，毕竟他本来就在病中。虽然药已经吃完，家里也没有常备药物，但是就看在他身体里肆虐的流感病毒，也不该造成失眠的现状。<br/>他难得想起了很多事情，这些事，他有五年没有想起过。他觉得有点难过，他生活得好好的，凭什么手冢国光偶尔一出现，就让他的生活都乱了套？<br/>他恨得牙痒痒的，这个人一出现，如同往五年来无波无澜的心湖投进了小石子一样，泛起了一圈一圈的涟漪。心中波澜再起，短时间内是怎样也平静不下去了。<br/>思绪翻飞之际，他也免不了俗，不由自主回忆起他和手冢从前的一点点往事。</p><p>真要细数起来，从认识到现在，他们已经相识十年。而这十年里，大部分时间，他们都是在离别。<br/>年轻时不二会想，他们时间还多得很。距离不是问题，离别不是理由，他们相爱，总能解决一切的问题。现在他回想起来，发现自己很傻很天真。在有情饮水饱的年纪，以为真爱无敌。后来才知道，只有爱情，是最无用的一样东西。</p><p>不二第二天拖着一身疲惫回到公司，两只眼睛下挂着硕大的眼袋外加黑眼圈，差点没把同事吓得够呛。<br/>“不二君，你昨晚做贼去了吗？”同事以惊魂未定的目光看着他。<br/>不二心里吐槽，他家昨晚真差点进贼了，幸好他机智把贼子给拦在了外头。他摇摇头，嘴上说出了另一番理由：“可能是感冒加重了，昨晚没睡好。”<br/>“来，这个给你。”同事从抽屉里抽出一个新口罩，“听你的声音就知道了，要不你请半天假去看看医生吧。”<br/>“我也觉得，等我理一下今天的事情再说吧。”<br/>同事拍拍不二的肩膀：“你可要注意一点身体，好好休息。啊，茶水要吗？我去给你泡一杯新的来吧。”<br/>“谢谢。”<br/>谢过同事后，不二拿出日志本整理今日的事务。昨日招待贵客的工作都已经结束，如果没有特殊情况，他今日应该会相对清闲。他理了一下事情，基本都是常规事务，以不二一贯的工作效率，这些事情半天就能完成。<br/>干脆下午就请个假去看病吧。<br/>想到要去看病，不二不禁埋怨起昨日打断自己计划的某个人。如果不是他，今天自己也不用浪费宝贵的假期去医院轮诊。<br/>算了，也别抱怨了，还是赶紧去请假看病吧。<br/>同事端着两杯茶飞快地从茶水间冲回来，她兴奋地将茶水放在桌上，双手搭着不二的双肩把他转过来，面对自己，说：“不二君，你知道我刚才看见谁了吗？”<br/>不二被转得脑袋有点晕，他捧场地问：“见到谁？”<br/>“手冢国光呀，刚刚我去茶水间的时候看到他去会议室了。”同事陶醉地回忆起方才的惊鸿一瞥，“他真人比上镜还帅，要是能跟他说上话，我这一生就无憾了。”<br/>不二觉得这句话槽点颇多，可又不知该从哪开始吐槽，只能默默地欣赏同事陷入粉色幻想中的表情。他用力吸了一下鼻子，刺激到气管使他不断咳嗽起来。<br/>同事从不二的咳嗽声中回过神来，忙给不二递了手帕。她拍拍不二的背帮他顺气，一脸担忧地看着不二：“不二君，你还是请假吧。”<br/>不二好不容易顺了气，点点头。他正有此意。<br/>却在这时，科长在门外喊不二：“不二君，来一下。”<br/>不二向科长示意，赶忙先喝一口茶压下喉咙的不适。他无奈地向同事眨眨眼，说：“看，总是计划赶不上变化。”</p><p>科长把不二叫到门外，交给不二一项任务。<br/>“手冢君他们几人已经在会议室了，今天早上好不容易空出来的时间能开一下会。”科长抹了下额头的汗，“本来这事应该由A君负责的，但是不二你知道，A君前几天刚好请了长假。现在最熟悉公司日程的就是你了，所以麻烦你协助一下。”<br/>不二有些为难，诚然，科长的要求并不过分，现在内勤部门最熟悉公司的日程计划的，也就是说不二了。不二本该接下这个任务，这是他的分内事。只是，这个任务牵涉到某个人，就令他觉得这个任务困难重重，他避之不及。<br/>他支支吾吾地说：“科长，我其实很乐意。只是，你看我现在的情况，还是流感在身，传染给别人就不好了。这件事，也可以让B君来。B君跟我合作很久了，很多事情她也清楚。”<br/>科长见不二戴着口罩，黑眼圈浓重，也觉得不二说得有道理。这件事不是非不二不可，况且不二目前的形象，确实不太雅观。他考虑了几秒，点头：“好吧，就按你说的去办。把B君叫来吧，我跟她嘱咐一些事情。”<br/>不二点着头，回到位置上跟同事交代这件事。同事听了一脸惊喜：“真的？不二君你真的把这间好差事给我了？”<br/>“嗯，你不是很想跟大明星近距离接触吗？”<br/>同事欢呼一声，就差扑上去抱住不二：“不二君，你真是我的贵人！谢谢你，回头我再请你喝酒。”<br/>不二笑道：“这回你可欠我两轮了。”<br/>“没问题没问题，别说两轮，二十轮都请。”同事匆忙收拾了一下仪容，带上笔记本，“我先去了不二君，等我回来跟你八卦。”<br/>不二向同事挥挥手，目送她雀跃的身姿消失在门外。他松了一口气，总算是把这个棘手的任务给转了出去。<br/>感冒毫无疑问是严重了，不二先给自己请了下午的病假，才开始工作，先把上午的时间给熬过去。</p><p>一上午的时间过得很快，这一上午同事都没有回来。不二心想，这个会可真够磨叽的，幸好自己推掉了。<br/>他看了下时间，已经到中午休息的时间了，手头上的工作也完成得差不多。不二检查了一下证件，确定都带齐了，才背起包走出办公室，准备到医院去。<br/>一路顺利到楼下，却没想到，出电梯的那一刻，不二碰上了似乎一早就在这里等候的手冢。<br/>手冢听到电梯到达的声音，抬起头，正巧看见人群中的不二。他无视身边其他人或惊讶或兴奋的目光，上前不由分说地抓住不二，对他说：“跟我来。”<br/>不二惊得合不拢嘴，这个人疯了吗？他知道自己什么身份吗？大庭广众之下跟他拉拉扯扯，这是单纯看他生活太平淡了来给他找点刺激吗？<br/>“等，等一下！”不二被拉得脚下踉跄，小跑了几步才堪堪跟上手冢的步伐。手冢把他拉到楼梯间，从楼梯下去，带到地下停车场。<br/>不二在后头又气又急：“手冢国光，你带我去哪？你放开我！”<br/>“医院。”<br/>“医院？”不二没明白手冢想做什么，“你带我去医院做什么？”<br/>“你病了。”<br/>不二一怔，态度不由得软了下来。他低着头，吸了两下鼻子，瓮着声问：“你，你怎么知道？”<br/>手冢没有回答这个问题，而是把他拉到自己的车边上：“听我的，我们先去看病。”<br/>“我会去看病，但你不能去。”不二挣脱他的手，“附近就有医院，我会自己去，不用麻烦你。”<br/>手冢想再去拉不二的手，却被不二躲开：“别，手冢。”他说，“你知道的，我们很多年前就分手了。现在的你和我，都不应该这么做了。”</p><p>这是当年分开后，不二第一次说出分手这个词。<br/>谁也不知道不二曾经有过一场全身心投入的恋爱，他没有告诉任何人，因为他的恋人无法与他在阳光下牵手，甚至连一同出现在公共场合都需要避嫌。他们每一次相会都非常短暂，对方每每披星戴月地奔波，躲避镜头的追踪，能偷得几日清闲都极为珍贵。<br/>不过不二觉得都不要紧，他深知他们深爱对方，这一些小小的障碍不是问题，他们都能克服。<br/>只可惜不二不是养在深闺中日日等候的人，他有他的梦想与追求，不可能完全迁就对方而生活。当他不止一次看到对方眼底的疲惫，当他看到对方小心翼翼地为自己的失约道歉，当他又一次看见对方等在他门口疲倦不支倚门而睡时，他开始思考，他们的坚持究竟换来了什么样的未来。<br/>感情最终成为了两人的负累，不二终于狠下心来，结束这一段感情。<br/>要说这是谁的错，谁也没错。可要说谁也没错，也是谎话。<br/>分手以后，不二觉得，既然要结束，那就彻底结束吧。<br/>在分手的一周后，他就抵达了这座小城，并在此生活了五年。</p><p>流感高发期，医院人多得很。不二费了好长的时间才从医院离开，他提着药从医院出来时，看到那辆眼熟的汽车停在不远处。<br/>不二想装看不见，可想到昨晚那诡异的情景，他觉得手冢绝对有本事把事情闹大。他一个头两个大，最不想扯上关系的人，现在偏偏频繁与他示好，十足一副想要重修于好的态度，令他倍感烦恼。<br/>可不二明白，就算要闹矛盾，也不能在这里。这样的公共场合，手冢只要露脸，就是新闻。他就算不顾自己，也不能不顾对方这张显眼的脸。<br/>天人交战以后，他只能乖乖地走向那辆车，坐上了驾驶座。<br/>手冢接过他的药，放在后座，等不二坐稳后，就开车将他送回家。<br/>“医生怎么说。”他问。<br/>“小感冒而已，睡一晚上就好。”不二漫不经心地回答。<br/>手冢不深问，将车飞快驶回不二的住处。车一停稳，不二拿回自己的东西，急急忙忙地跳下车。没想到，下一刻，他听到另一侧关门的声音。他回头一看，就见手冢信步跟在他后头，一副要跟着不二上去的动作。<br/>不二停下脚步，转过身：“你跟着我做什么？”<br/>“你病了。”手冢说。<br/>“我不是小孩子，只是小感冒而已，我自己能照顾好自己。”<br/>“多一个人方便些。”<br/>“不需要，我一个人就很方便。”<br/>不二不愿再在路上与手冢争辩，这短短几句话时间，不远处已经有行人指着手冢窃窃私语，更甚者已经有人拿出了手机准备拍照。不二一个气急，上前抓住手冢的手，将他飞快地拖进了公寓楼。<br/>不二快步走在前头，闷闷的声音传入手冢耳中：“你这人真是太任性了，凭什么忽然跑出来，打扰我的生活。”<br/>手冢没有回答，默默跟着不二走进电梯。他跟着不二的脚步，看着他按下自己牢记的楼层号，一步步走向他早已知晓，却从来不敢靠近的地方。<br/>其实把他带进电梯时，不二就后悔了。他完全不需要把手冢带上来，他可以直接让他走，或者绝情一些，把人留下下面，任人围观，一切与他无关。可他的行动比他的脑袋走得要快，等他意识到哪里不对的时候，手冢已经和他一起站在同一个电梯里。<br/>到了这个地步，更不可能把手冢留在外面了。<br/>他进了屋，把药放在一旁，从冰箱里拿出矿泉水准备吃药。却被手冢及时拦住，夺过他手上的冰水，冷声问他：“你是这样照顾自己的？”<br/>平日不是。不二在内心反驳，现在手冢在他身边让他莫名焦躁，他需要一点东西冷静一下。但他没有开口，他觉得没有向手冢解释清楚的必要。<br/>手冢把他带到客厅坐下，自己则回到厨房找出水壶烧水。不二百无聊赖地随便找了本书翻阅起来，既然现在有人愿意伺候他，那他就受着，反正有这回估计也没下回了。<br/>厨房里传来说话声，不二猜想应该是把手冢找回去的电话。从公司到医院再到家里，手冢已经在他身边耽误了不少时间。就算他跟经纪人打过招呼，这一会儿大概也已经超出约定的时间了。<br/>不二不想理会手冢去还是留，他觉得自己和手冢的接触到此为止就好。他一个高高在上万人追捧的大明星，实在犯不着自降身份来忍受自己的针对。<br/>没多久，不二的手机响了。他看了眼，见是同事打来的，便拿着手机到阳台接了起来。<br/>手冢从厨房出来，没看到不二。找了一圈才看见不二站在阳台聊电话。<br/>“嗯，没什么大碍，谢谢关心。”<br/>“别谢我了，你不是他的粉丝吗？反正我对追星没什么兴趣，让你跟偶像接触一下，就当是谢谢你这么照顾我。”<br/>“放心吧，很快就能好，下周的联谊我会到的，答应了你就不会食言。”<br/>“好好好，明天我会回去的，明天再听你说就好。”<br/>“……”<br/>手冢想起今天早上的会议，那个会议本来是为了后面的硬照、广告还有商演安排时间。他本以为，对方会让内勤部门的人员来负责洽谈。后来人是来了，确实也是内勤部门的人，但不是不二。<br/>这下他明白了，他的预感没有错。可不二本身就是个不确定因素，他不会按照手冢的预感走。中途把自己换下，杜绝继续接触的可能，这个主动权在不二手上。而手冢，如果不想自己被不二推得更开，只能被动接受不二的安排。<br/>手冢一直知道不二在哪，知道他在哪工作，知道他做的什么职位。这些事情不需要费心去查，只要问问以往两人共同的朋友，都能轻易拼凑出来。他应该早早就把不二找回来，可前一份合同没有结束，他就没有立场追回不二。所以只能拖着，熬着时间，直到上一份经济合同到期，他才算获得了自由身。<br/>他没想过要别人，但是他忘了。他只想要不二，可不二呢？五年了，单身的不二，身边有没有别人？如果没有，那有没有其他属意的人？<br/>不二挂了电话，走进客厅，看见手冢站在客厅里看着他。他避开手冢的目光，低下头想越过手冢回房间，却被手冢拦住了去路。<br/>“你要去联谊？”手冢问。<br/>“有什么问题？”不二不觉得这事有讨论的价值。<br/>手冢盯着他：“如果你想开始一段新关系，不妨考虑一下我。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>不二瞪大了眼，仿佛听到了什么不得了的笑话。以目前的情况看，手冢是听到了他的电话内容。不过他误会了，联谊的不二就是个人头数，他本身没有开始一段新关系的打算。<br/>只是，如果这能让手冢知难而退，不二认为这个误会也无需澄清了。<br/>他问手冢：“手冢君，我可以理解为，你现在是在追求我吗？”<br/>“我是。”手冢直言不讳。<br/>“可是，我没有吃回头草的习惯。”<br/>“我认为，虽然我们先前有过一段恋爱关系，可已经结束了。现在我重新追求你，未必是前一段关系的延续，我们可以开始新一段恋爱关系。”手冢顿了顿，“最起码我们曾经很亲密，与其去适应一个全新的伴侣，不如与故人重头来过。”<br/>人不如故吗？不二哼笑一声，这个理由实在是太蹩脚了，他听到除了笑，竟然想不到任何可以回应的话语。<br/>他深吸一口气，平复自己的心情。再看向手冢时，脸上已经摆出他最无懈可击的笑容：“手冢君，你就是用这样的方式求爱的吗？”不等手冢回答，不二上前一步，站在与手冢咫尺之距的位置，“不如我们先来试验一下，我们这对故人，还合不合适。”<br/>手冢想问怎么试验，话没问出口，就被不二堵了回来。<br/>不二拉下手冢的脖颈，嘴唇贴上手冢的。手冢惊得瞪大了眼，在他进一步行动，不二已经抽身远离。<br/>他用力擦了一下嘴唇，笑道：“看，我们连接吻都没有感觉了，手冢君真要继续你旧情再续的理论吗？”<br/>没想到手冢欺身而上，拦腰揽过不二，低头再次封住不二的嘴唇。他亲吻了两下，低喃道：“接吻应该是这样的。”接着，就以狂风疾雨般的气势压下来，封住不二的去路，闯过他的牙关，长驱而入。<br/>不二想，自己真是疯了才会这样挑衅手冢。<br/>手冢作为大众男神活跃在银幕多年，什么角色没有尝试过？小鲜肉时期的手冢走的是男神路线，恋爱偶像剧没少接，吻戏没少拍。从从前开始，在这样亲密的接触上，不二从来只有被欺负的份，哪有他反客为主的机会。而现在，经过磨炼的手冢气势上更为强大，攻势也更为猛烈，直烧得不二丢盔弃甲。<br/>他想，手冢大概也是疯了，才会这么轻易就中了他的挑衅。虽然，这个挑衅的结果完全不在不二的预料之中。<br/>这个笨蛋！不二被压制着，脑子还是转个不停，自己还在病中，他这么直来直往，不怕被传染吗？<br/>不二用力捶了捶手冢的肩膀，对方不为所动，专心致志地亲吻他，似乎是铁了心要让不二重拾昔日的感觉。<br/>就当不二就要放弃，沉沦在手冢强势的行动时，门铃忽然响了。<br/>两人都被惊了一下，不二趁着手冢这短暂的停顿，用力推开了手冢，让自己退到安全的距离。他抹了一把嘴唇，瞪了手冢一眼，迅速地跑去开了门。<br/>门口站着一个陌生的男子，手上抱着一袋子看似食材的东西。他原本带着一脸笑意，瞧见开门人略显狼狈的形象，有些尴尬地问：“呃……我是不是打扰到你们了？”<br/>不二此时只想找个地洞钻进去，他强撑着问：“你找哪位？”<br/>“他是我的经纪人。”<br/>手冢从不二身后拉开门，接过对方手上抱着的东西：“谢谢。”<br/>对方挠挠头，没有忽略不二一脸刚被人欺负过的表情。他笑呵呵地说：“不客气不客气，还以为手冢君会遭遇难题，没想到这么快就干柴烈火了。”他往后退两步，“今晚手冢君没有工作安排，你们可以慢慢叙旧。”<br/>手冢丝毫没觉得尴尬，自然地寒暄道：“这段时间要麻烦你了。”<br/>“不麻烦，老板的事情就是我们的事情。”经纪人忍不住偷偷瞄了不二两眼，“不过这对我们而言是小事，希望不二先生能受得住压力。”<br/>听到自己的名字，不二不明所以地抬起头，疑惑地皱起眉。<br/>“我在，他受得住。”手冢说，“你先回吧。”<br/>门被关上，不二才意识到，自己又一次被手冢牵着鼻子走。手冢倒是毫不在意地抱着那一袋食材进了厨房，卷起衣袖打算做羹汤。<br/>不二不知做出何种表情为好，他站在厨房门口，低声说：“你走吧，手冢。”<br/>手冢不为所动，拿出食材开始清洗：“等我做好了，我再走。”<br/>“我能照顾自己。”<br/>手冢不打算理会不二的话，手下功夫不停。<br/>不二放弃了，手冢摆明了不与他进行无谓的口舌之争，也不给他拒绝的机会。他管不了，只能沉默以对，放弃挣扎。</p><p>下</p><p>后来的几日手冢都没有在不二面前出现，关于手冢的讯息，更多的是从同事口中得知。<br/>“果然现在流感很严重啊。”同事边整理资料边说，“手冢君得了流感好几日了，这两天才见好。不过他可真敬业，病着也完全没怠慢工作，进度一点也没落下。”<br/>“是吗。”作为害对方染病的罪魁祸首，将病传染给对方自己悄悄复原的不二默默评价一句，活该。<br/>“对了，听说开会那天，手冢君在电梯间拉着一个人就跑了。不二君你看到那人是谁不？是我们公司的吗？”<br/>不二心里咯噔一下，幸好公司人多，而不二又在平日不见外人的内勤部门，除了本部门的人以外，认识不二的不多。他看着电脑屏幕，按下打印键，装作心不在焉地说：“不知道呢，你想知道，为什么不直接去问他。”不二对同事笑了笑，“现在你可是全公司跟他接触最多的人哦。”<br/>同事因为要跟进代言的相关事务，现在几乎天天往片场跑，还顺利拿到了手冢助手的联系方式。<br/>“你就别取笑我了。”同事跟着不二一同去取打印的文件，“我虽然天天往那跑，但是还没跟他说过一句话。别说，手冢君真人其实蛮冷淡的，不过好在不耍大牌，对人也算友好。”<br/>“你这话很矛盾啊，不是说他冷淡吗，怎么又说他友好了。”<br/>“不，不二君，这你就不懂了。我觉得手冢君冷淡是性格，对人友好，是他有修养，两者不矛盾哦。”同事说，“就像不二君一样，你和我们都相处得很好，可你总是独来独往，让人看不透你心里在想什么。某种程度上来说，你和手冢君可能是同一类人呢。”<br/>不二一怔，下一秒又笑了起来：“怎么我觉得你是在损我呢？”<br/>“啊啦，被发现了吗？”同事笑道，“不二君你千万别误会，我可是很喜欢不二君的呢……”<br/>不二一面听着同事喋喋不休，脑海里回荡起同事方才说的那句话。<br/>同一类人吗……？<br/>也许是。也可能因为他们是同一类人，从不愿意与对方开诚布公，总是在相互猜测，所以即便走到一起，最后也会回到分开的局面。<br/>“果然……很难啊。”不二喃喃自语。<br/>同事歪着头，疑惑地看着不二：“嗯？不二君，什么很难？”<br/>“嗯？没什么。”不二回过神来，“在说跟进代言这事，果然很麻烦，我和手冢君大概相处不来，转交给你真是太明智了。”<br/>“说什么呢，你的话怎么会有做不好的事情呢。”同事不再继续这个话题，“对了，今晚的事情，你记得的吧。”<br/>“联谊吗？嗯，我记得。”不二点点头。<br/>“那就好，我可是跟女生们说了，要带一个帅哥去的。你要是放我鸽子，我可是会很惨的。”同事笑得一脸灿烂，“不二君你就该多去联谊，你这种类型的男生可是很受欢迎啊，现在不是流行神秘感嘛。”<br/>同事知道不二向来对交友这事不太感兴趣，这一会儿说这个不过是顺口一说，也没期待不二会有什么反应。没想到，不二听了这话，竟然首次表现出赞同：“嗯，你说得对，我是该去交交新的朋友了。”<br/>同事听到这话一副见了鬼的模样：“不二君，你说什么？”<br/>“不是你说的吗？我这款很受欢迎，那我也去试试，能不能碰上什么新朋友好了。”<br/>同事兴奋地欢呼起来，差点没扑到不二身上抱着他：“对吧对吧，听我的没错，不二君你肯定能碰上很好的人。”<br/>不二点点头，露出淡淡的笑容。<br/>常言道，以往一段感情最好的方法，是开展一段新的感情。不二想，他也该给自己一个新机会了。</p><p>同事的联谊活动定在小城里一家有名的料理店，下班后，不二就被同事拉着，匆匆往餐厅赶去。<br/>不二他们到得不算晚，到达的时候已经有两名女士先到了。这一次联谊一共八个人，四男四女。不二他们没等多久，人就全部来齐了。<br/>八人当中有两人是联谊的老手，开场就由他们带着相互认识。幸好地点定在料理店，晚餐时间店里本就喧闹，热闹的气氛很好地掩盖住不二淡淡的尴尬感。<br/>八人闲聊起来，不二在旁安静地听着，偶然听到同事说起最近在跟进的工作。<br/>能跟进手冢的代言拍摄，对同事而言是最近最大的谈资。大家都抱着八卦的心思听同事绘声绘色地说起这几日来的趣闻，当然，这些听在不二耳中，多数是经过了同事的加工和润色。他认识的手冢国光，向来不是一个有趣的人。<br/>“说起来，手冢国光好像没什么绯闻吧。”<br/>“好像是呢，不过不靠绯闻红，不是说明有实力吗？与他一同出道的明星，靠着绯闻刷存在感，现在很多都沉寂下去了。”<br/>不二在旁听着，心中吐槽，手冢本身就长着一张绯闻止步的脸，怎么可能炒得起绯闻。<br/>他百无聊赖地听着，自己在一旁喝着酒。坐在他旁边的女生注意了他一晚上，这会儿总算抓到机会和不二聊了起来。<br/>他问：“不二君对明星的事情不感兴趣吗？”<br/>“平常关注的不多。”不二说。<br/>“我也是呢，那不二君平日关注什么比较多？”<br/>对方努力地寻找着共同话题，想要与不二深聊下去。不二也努力地回应对方的提问，可这对他而言着实煎熬。他不寡言，可也没有想象中的健谈。他可以与意趣相同的朋友谈天说地，聊上一整晚也没问题。而他也很怕遇到现在这种尬聊的情况，却又不得不应付对方的热情。<br/>迫不得已，不二只能与对方多碰两杯，期望对方话少一些，让自己好过一点。<br/>看来参加联谊也不是事，不二觉得以后自己还是少碰这种聚会为好。<br/>想要开展一段新的关系，不是一蹴而就的事情。不二这时不免开始埋怨手冢，偏生要在此时再次闯入他的生活。不二本想远离他，可面对这样的情形，他尤其想念他。<br/>毕竟，手冢是为数不多能猜到他心中所想，又全心对他的人了。</p><p>一整个晚上，不二喝了很多，离开时都有些晕晕乎乎的。同事扶着他走出料理店，站在外头等车。同行的几人喝得也不少，但大部分都保持清醒。此时陪着同事和不二一同在门口，打算先帮不二打到车再解散。<br/>“不二君没事吧？”同事问，“今天喝得格外多呢。”<br/>“没事。”不二摇摇头，脑袋尚留一丝清明，“抱歉，给你们添麻烦了。”<br/>其他人倒没责怪不二，联谊会喝多这种事简直太平常了，没有人会放在心上。此时天色已晚，路边多是打车的人，一时半刻实在找不到车。<br/>不二半靠在同事身上，努力自己站稳。他摇晃了一下脑袋，看见有一辆车在他们面前停了下来。<br/>打到车了吗？他想，抬起头将目光聚焦到眼前的车上。还没看清，就听到身旁的同事一声惊呼：“不是吧……”<br/>“怎么了？”不二问。<br/>同行者都没了声，不二正疑惑，就听到那把熟悉的嗓音在自己头顶响起：“抱歉，我来带他回去。”<br/>下一秒，他就被揽入某个不算陌生的怀抱中。<br/>手冢从同事手中接过不二，没有理会旁边一片寂静以及某些悄悄举起的手机。他向同事点点头，道谢：“今晚麻烦你照顾他了，我会把他带回去。”<br/>同事呆若木鸡：“哦，好。”<br/>不二在手冢怀里抬起头，不期然地皱起眉，推搡起手冢：“不，我不跟你走。”他有些搞不清楚状况，“你走开，手冢，我不跟你走。”<br/>手冢稳住不二，半抱着他边安抚边带着他上车：“乖，别闹，一会儿就到。”<br/>联谊的几人望着绝尘而去的汽车，这会儿才清醒过来：“等等，那真的是手冢国光吗？”<br/>“应该不是假的吧……”<br/>“所以，这是怎么回事？”<br/>同事被围攻得一脸懵逼：“别问我，我也很想知道发生了什么事情……”</p><p>一路尚算顺利回到了不二的公寓，手冢将不二扶上床，想去给不二倒一杯热水。没想到，却被不二抓住了衣角。<br/>不二已经彻底醉了，他分不清现在出现在他面前的手冢，究竟是真的还是他的幻觉。这五年来他很少喝醉，他唯恐自己醉倒了会说出什么不得了的话，做出什么不得了的事。往日里他都能好好地控制自己。可手冢一出现，让他的自制力分崩离析。他已经什么也管不着，只想醉一场，醒来了就什么都忘了，一切回到正常。<br/>手冢俯下身，安慰着不二：“我去给你倒水，很快回来。”<br/>“别，手冢……”不二低声呻吟，“你走了就不回来了。”<br/>手冢一阵心酸，他抚摸不二的头发，轻声说道：“我不走，这次我不会走了。”<br/>“不，我知道了你埋怨我。”不二听不进任何话，“我知道是我提的分手，我知道是我首先放弃的。但是你怎么能不理解我？我很累，你也很累，我不能这样折磨彼此。”<br/>手冢不知道该说什么好，他只能将不二抱在怀中，用力搂紧他，用行动告诉他，自己不会离开。<br/>如果说手冢没有埋怨过，那是谎话。他确实怨过不二为什么不能坚持下去。可时间久了，他就想明白了。没有这一场分别，他们迟早会磨光彼此之间所有的感情。不二早就看透了这一点，所以及时抽身，总比相看两相厌，以后彼此憎恨要好上太多。<br/>感情经不得试探，也经不起消耗。至少在这五年的空白中，手冢完全明白，他想要的是什么，他该做的是什么。<br/>不二倚在手冢的怀中，身体颤抖，他呜咽着，一声一声地呼喊：“手冢，手冢……我好疼啊……我疼，你怎么听不到……？”<br/>遥记起他们第一次做爱，不二也是这样缩在他的怀里喊着疼。如今不二，不知是梦见了什么，带着点点哭腔也喊起了疼。他抽着气，断断续续又说：“手冢，我后悔了，但是我回不去了。”<br/>这个人远离了他的世界，又张狂而来，霸道地挤入他的生活。他躲避不了，只能被动接受。不二恨得很，凭什么呢？凭什么他能这样而来？凭什么自己偏偏放不下？<br/>手冢心里发紧，一抽一抽地跟着不二的低吟起伏。他抱紧不二，低头亲吻不二的额头。<br/>“我们都回不去了。”手冢一遍一遍地吻着他的眼睛，“我们也不必回去，我们重新开始。”</p><p>不二在宿醉中醒来，头疼欲裂。<br/>他睁开眼环顾四周，发现他睡在自己的房间。他闭上眼，深吸一口气，昨晚上的记忆蜂拥进他的脑袋中。<br/>不二愣了几秒，整个人猛地从床上弹起，睡意全无。<br/>——天，谁能告诉他昨晚他只是在做梦？他竟然抱着手冢又哭又叫喊后悔？<br/>靠，太丢脸了！<br/>不二抓狂地抓乱自己的头发，恨不得此刻就穿越回去，捂住自己的嘴巴。<br/>酒真不是一个好东西，喝多了就出事。看，现在果然就出事了！<br/>不二抓起手机看了眼时间，宿醉过后，醒不来正常，迟到已是事实。可想起昨晚上的情景，别说迟到这种小事，不二已经在考虑辞职这个问题了。<br/>手机上还留有同事发来的几条信息，不二一一点开来看。<br/>[不二君，醒来后请务必回复我，你和手冢君什么关系？]<br/>[天啊，他不会是你以前说的分了手的恋人吧！]<br/>[我觉得我已经猜到真相了。]<br/>呵，敏锐的女人。不二如是想。<br/>最后一条短信是今天早上发来的：[我已经帮你请假了，今天请好好休息吧。不过估计你也休息不好，毕竟网上已经炸开了。如果需要帮忙，请一定要告诉我哦！]<br/>网上炸开了？这有什么好炸开的呢？他和手冢是同性，手冢外表看起来又是直男得不能再直男，怎么想都不会把他俩想歪吧。就算被拍了，手冢公司一条公告，说手冢只是接朋友就能解释的事情，有什么大不了的？<br/>算了，不想了。<br/>不二从床上爬起来，走出房间，就看见手冢坐在客厅打电话。手冢听到声音，看见不二，示意让他先去洗漱，就接着通话。<br/>不二不好意思在这时打扰手冢，乖乖去洗漱。洗漱完毕后，手冢的通话也结束了。不二打算无视手冢到底，走到阳台前打算去收两件上班的衣服，却被手冢阻止了。<br/>“不二，我建议你暂时不要出去。”<br/>“为什么？”<br/>手冢轻咳两声：“下面全是记者。”<br/>不二眨眨眼，没听懂手冢的话。<br/>“你不信，可以看看。”<br/>不二拉开窗帘，悄悄往下看一眼，就见下头人头汹涌，长枪短炮直指他的公寓，吓得他赶紧把窗帘牢牢拉上。<br/>“怎么回事？”<br/>手冢把不二拉到身边：“不二，你仔细听我说。”他目光炯炯，专注地看着眼前的人，“昨天的事情有人拍了照放上了网，媒体注意到了。”<br/>“但是这种事不是很好解释吗？以前都是这样的，只要说是朋友就没问题了……”<br/>手冢打断不二的话：“我出柜了。”<br/>“……”不二愣了好半晌，才理解了手冢的意思，他一把甩开手冢拉着自己的手，“你疯了！？你知道这意味着什么？”<br/>“我清楚自己在做什么。”手冢平静地看着不二，“这件事不是一时兴起，我已经计划了很久。任何会出现的状况以及对策，我都做好了相应的安排，所以，什么都不用担心。”<br/>不二想起上一次那位经纪人意味不明的话语：“你的经纪人上次说的，就是这件事？”<br/>“是。”<br/>“受得住压力？”不二指了指自己，“手冢，你把我也算计进去了吗？”<br/>“不是算计，而是公开。”手冢语气沉稳，面对不二的质问没有一丝退缩，“五年了，我想得很清楚。我们分开不是因为没有了感情，而是因为我们太弱小。只有我足够强大，才能让我们的感情走得顺利，没有后顾之忧。现在我认为我做到了，那也是时候，让你回来了。”<br/>手冢停了下来，从裤袋中掏出一个锦盒。打开来，里面是一枚戒指：“这是我五年前准备的戒指，想要给你的时候，你提出了分手。”他牵起不二的手，“现在，你还愿意接受吗？”<br/>不二深吸一口气，这一瞬间发生的事情太多了，他接受不过来。他看着手冢，说：“你是在逼我。”<br/>“我是。”手冢爽快地承认，“我也在赌，赌你还在等着我。”<br/>“如果我拒绝你呢？”<br/>“那就是我输了。”<br/>不二讪笑一声：“手冢，你就是在堵我没办法拒绝你。”<br/>“不，不二。从来没有什么不能拒绝的事。”他捏紧不二的手，“有的，只是你不愿意拒绝的事。”<br/>不二不语。<br/>手冢对他笑了起来：“你相信吗，我也一直在等你。”<br/>他们分离了太久，却从没有想过另找一人开启一段新的恋情。兜兜转转，他们始终站在原地，等着对方回头。然后，当一方迈出了第一步时，另一方也会随之迈出第一步。而一切的开始，在于由谁来首先迈开这一步。<br/>手冢想，从前一直是不二在等着他。这一次，就由他来主动吧。<br/>“不二，记得我说过的吗？”手冢拿起戒指，套在不二的手指上，“如果你想开始一段新关系，不妨考虑一下我。我们很熟，知根知底，不需要磨合。与其去适应一个全新的伴侣，不如与故人重头来过。”<br/>不二红了眼圈，咬着牙，忽然笑出声来：“手冢，我很讨厌你。”<br/>“我知道。”<br/>“为什么你就是不能放过我。”<br/>“因为你也没有放过我。”<br/>“我们回不去的。”<br/>“我们不需要回去，只需要往前。”<br/>不二看着面前的男人，眼泪顺着脸颊滚落。他缓缓蹲下身去，泣不成声。<br/>手冢将不二拥在怀里，亲吻着不二的发旋。</p><p>他柔声说：“不二，我回来了。”</p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 后篇：我回来了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今日是不二在这里的最后一天。<br/>科长颇为之不舍，毕竟不二可是名牌大学出身，还愿意屈就在这里做事，一做就是五年的优秀员工，性价比之高超出以往所有员工。本来他以为不二是因为不满意薪资或者是层级才要离开的，具体问清楚了才知道原来不是。<br/>不二笑着说：“科长您想多了，我其实挺喜欢这里的。可是我家里人来找我，说让我回去。您知道的，我是一个人出来的，现在家里需要我，我也不能再任性了。”<br/>话说到这，科长也不好挽留。只能祝福不二前程似锦，然后批准了不二的请辞。</p><p>想到今天是最后一天了，同事满是不舍。她把不二拉到外头，一股脑开始倾诉自己有多么的喜欢这一位总是带着温柔笑容的男孩子。<br/>“唉，不过想到你是因为手冢君回去的，再不舍我也得舍得了。”同事感叹。<br/>“跟他没关系。”不二坚决不承认自己是答应了手冢才回去的，“我父母年纪也大了，我总要在身边照顾着才行。”<br/>“骗谁呢你。”同事表示不相信不二的话哪怕只是一个标点符号，“不过手冢君还真的是有魄力，出柜了吧，还是把你保护得好好的，一点也没有让外面的人找出你是谁。”<br/>说到这点，不二倒是不好抱怨了。<br/>手冢出柜归出柜，但是想到不二以后还要工作和生活，他把不二好好地保护在后面，没让人找出一点痕迹。手冢让不二做好的心理准备，都是为了某一日忽然被曝光所做的。虽然现在还没曝光，但不好说哪一天忽然就被捅出来了。<br/>前段时间在娱乐圈内搅出轩然大波的出柜事件，最近总算是偃旗息鼓了。从一张模糊不清的深夜照到一代巨星出柜，爆出了这一位明星背后的十年心酸。大批网民尤其是粉丝心疼偶像这些年来的艰难，连带心疼此刻被迫暴露性向的偶像，纷纷举起理解和谅解的大旗，顺便开启了一次轰轰烈烈的网络平权运动。<br/>感情牌向来是最好取得粉丝同情的一招，是否真的如此辛酸不二不好说，但是手冢刚出道时的辛苦，他是陪着经历的。要说这都是故事，不尽然，可要说都是事实，必然有夸张的成分。<br/>最后不二总结了一句，认真你就输了。<br/>同事倒是不这么看：“也别说，如果我不知道其中的事情，我觉得我也会相信手冢的。”<br/>“因为你是他粉丝？”<br/>“不，就为他这些年来从来没有奇怪的绯闻，一心一意用演技踏实走过来。”同事说，“如果他是那种经常传绯闻，是非不断的艺人。要是忽然出柜，我肯定要粉转路。要是还出来卖惨博同情，我大概就要顺便转成黑粉了。”<br/>不二打了个寒颤：“噫，你们这些粉丝好可怕。”<br/>“不，粉丝眼睛都是雪亮的。粉的时候虽然都多了层粉丝滤镜，但是是非曲折间，还是很分得清的。我们都希望自己喜欢的，是一个值得喜欢的人。”她拍拍不二的肩膀，“所以你放心吧，你的爱人，是个值得的人。”<br/>不二不置可否，可脸上那明亮的神色，分明是极其同意同事的话。<br/>“对了，今晚手冢君会来吗？”明日不二就离职了，同事猜想手冢应该会来接不二。<br/>不二点点头。<br/>同事抓住不二的双手，睁着一双满是期待的星星眼，问：“那，亲爱的不二君，你能够答应我一生一次的请求吗？”<br/>不二对这副表情已经见怪不怪了：“你一生一次的请求也太多了吧。”<br/>“不，这真的是一生一次！”同事凑过头去，“能拜托你，让手冢君跟我合照一张，再签个名吗？”<br/>不二听了，哭笑不得：“出息呢？你跟了他的代言这么久，居然合照和签名都弄不到，我对你太失望了。”<br/>“不，这个意义不同！那个是偶像和粉丝的合照，但这个，是作为好朋友马上要离开，好朋友以及好朋友的男朋友与我的留念，意义大不同！”<br/>这个说辞不二是接受的，他不会连这样的小请求都满足不了。他让同事稍等一下，拨了个电话给手冢，说明事情的缘由。没想到，手冢毫不犹豫就答应了。<br/>他说：“她照顾你很多，我该感谢她。”<br/>不二告诉了同事结果，同事高兴地合不拢嘴。不二想着反正都是要去合照，还不如直接在公寓搞个小小的聚会好了。<br/>当天晚上，下了班，不二就带着同事回到公寓。进了公寓才知道，手冢已经早早做好了准备。<br/>同事一脸虚幻地捧着脸：“没想到，有生之年我竟然能吃到偶像亲手做的饭。真是此生无憾！”<br/>不二嫌弃地看着她：“没出息。”<br/>同事不服气：“不二你是没有偶像，你要是有偶像，你也会像我这样的。”<br/>“我有偶像啊，我怎么没有？”不二迎着同事惊诧的神情，笑着说，“我不仅有偶像，我偶像还负责给我暖床，这大概算是一个粉丝的极致了吧。”<br/>这一番话让同事醒悟过来，同事正色道：“不二周助，我们还是来决斗吧。”<br/>两个人嘻嘻哈哈地打闹着，留下他们口中的偶像给他们端茶递水，伺候着吃饭。手冢不打算加入他们之间的决斗，但他乐见不二打着他的旗号胡闹。这些年来，不二隐忍太久了，他需要释放。<br/>酒过三巡，同事也吃饱喝足。眼看夜色已深，再不舍也得道别。手冢依照约定给同事在周边上签了名，并且与他合了照。同事看着手机上的照片，还是觉得有些遗憾。她忙招手让不二也来，说：“来，这一张不是偶像和粉丝了，这一张是我们的纪念照。五年的朋友，总该留一张照片吧。”<br/>不二自不会推脱，他坐到手冢身边，牵起手冢的手，与手冢十指相扣。他侧过头看着手冢，问：“可以吧？”<br/>手冢紧了紧手，两手上成对的戒指闪烁着点点光芒。<br/>同事坐在前头，从屏幕上看着坐在后头的夫夫，笑道：“来，看我这里，我拍了哦。”<br/>下一秒，手机上就生成了一张全新的照片。手冢神色温和，身旁的青年笑容满面，看起来相当般配。同事翻看了好久照片，粉丝的心蠢蠢欲动。她问手冢：“这些照片我能发推吗？”<br/>手冢点点头：“没问题。”<br/>她又把三人合照那张拉出来，问：“这张也可以吗？我打上厚厚的码……”想想她又觉得不妥，自己先打消了这个念头，“算了算了，打码也是可以消除的，还是别冒这个险。”<br/>“发吧。”这一次却是不二说话，“没关系，发吧，发了记得艾特我。”<br/>这下不仅同事，连手冢也带着惊诧的目光看着不二。<br/>同事问：“真的没关系吗？”<br/>“没关系啊，有什么关系呢。”不二佯怒，“我这么见不得人吗？”<br/>同事悄悄看了手冢一眼，见手冢向自己点点头，顿时有种天下我有的豪气感。她说发就发，赶紧把照片挑好P好，编辑好信息后，在按下发送前再次确定了一次：“我真的发了哦？”<br/>“发吧发吧，别墨迹。”不二已经刷开了推特，“我还等着第一个转发呢。”他把手机塞到手冢手里，“手冢你第二个哦，不然我要生气的。”<br/>“好。”手冢顺着不二，也点开了推特等着。<br/>同事闭着眼睛按下了发送：“我觉得我要红了。”<br/>这一条推发出去没有一分钟，同事就收到了两条转发。一条是来自她非常熟悉的不二周助，另一条，则是一个大大的认证账号——手冢国光。<br/>尽管早就知道会有这样的情况，同事还是忍不住抱着手机尖叫起来：“天啊，被偶像翻牌的感觉太好了！”</p><p>在嘱咐了同事今晚记得关闭推特提醒并送走同事后，不二回到屋里，直接被手冢带进了怀里。<br/>手冢呼吸着他的气息，紧紧拥抱着他：“谢谢你，不二。”<br/>“谢我什么？”不二说，“手冢君你明天开始可是会变得很忙哦，你还要谢我这个给你惹麻烦的人吗？”<br/>“没关系。”手冢亲吻他的额头，“惹出多少麻烦，我都接受。”<br/>不二嘻嘻笑着，退出他的怀抱，卷起袖子准备收拾今晚的残局。他很有觉悟，家里的事不能都让手冢做了，这个家是他们两个人，总得要一起分担，才算公平。<br/>手冢不争抢着去做，除了这个，他还有其他事情要处理。刚刚不二这神来一笔，估计工作室那边已经收到了信息。他还得吩咐下去，让他们准备好通稿，应对接下来的一波媒体风暴。<br/>这一个晚上他们三人闹得有些太兴奋，事后收拾也繁琐了不少。不二收拾完所有，洗好澡，回房间休息时，手冢已经半躺在床上看书。见到不二进来，手冢拍拍另一边的床，语气中带着点笑意：“来，床已经暖好了。”<br/>不二想起自己方才与同事随口胡诌的那句话，脸有些红，他爬上床，躺在手冢身边：“我就随便说说，你怎么也跟着取笑我了？”<br/>“不是取笑你。”手冢看着他，“这本来就该是我做的事。”<br/>真是犯规！不二暗想，以后不能再让手冢接这么多爱情剧了，真是越学越坏，没个正形。<br/>手冢也躺了下来，侧着身把不二抱在怀中。他低着头，注视着不二，问：“为什么公开？你不是最怕麻烦？”<br/>“因为……”不二眼珠子咕噜噜转了两圈，“看起来好像挺有趣的啊，你不是已经做好了所有准备了吗？我可不能让你白准备呀。”他盯着手冢，读着他眼波中的流转，装作惊讶地问，“难道手冢你是想要一个地下情人吗？”<br/>手冢没有错过不二眼中闪过的一丝狡黠，他低头咬住不二的嘴唇，亲吻一下便说一句：“谢谢你，不二。”他的话语中满满的都是要溢出来的满足，“我很高兴。”<br/>“只是很高兴吗？”不二看着手冢，“难道没有别的谢礼？”<br/>手冢抱紧了不二，咬着他的耳朵，在他耳边沉声说：“无以为报，只能以身相许。”<br/>不二调笑一般，同样的，也在手冢耳边低声说：“那你还等什么？”<br/>不二的这句话，让后面的一切都变得顺理成章。<br/>手冢吻上不二的唇，缠绵着，从纠缠的唇舌中传达着这五年来的思念。不二抱着手冢的脖颈，急切地回应着手冢的亲吻。<br/>五年了，这一刻，他们等了五年。<br/>手冢有些迫不及待，他不愿意放开不二的嘴唇，一手已经顺着不二修长的脖颈，从睡袍的开襟探入。他的手指拂过不二的胸膛，不忘搓揉一下已经微微挺起的乳尖。松松垮垮的腰带在手冢的动作下轻易散开，浅浅地搭在腰上。手冢的手没有停留，轻柔地拂过不二平坦的小腹，一直向下，忽然停住。<br/>他放开不二，惊讶地看着他。这时不二也没敢再直视手冢炙热的目光，双颊微红别过头去。<br/>不二的浴袍下面什么也没有穿，手冢的手没有任何阻碍，从小腹直接滑落到胯间，触摸到已经抬起头的性器。他略过性器，指尖顺着骨骼滑落到后方，触摸到双臀之间的那一处时，他心中一动。<br/>指尖下的后穴显然已经预先扩张过，湿哒哒的，带着些热气，吸引着手冢深入。手冢忍不住亲吻不二嫣红的脸颊，说：“不二……”他忽然不知道该说些什么，嘴上反反复复还是重复着那句话，“我很高兴。”<br/>不二的小心思在此刻暴露无遗，他不敢与手冢对视，只是装作抱怨道：“毕竟……五年没做过了……”他的声音越来越小，“不提前准备一下，不知道之后会怎样……”<br/>“五年都没有吗……？”手冢不知道该如何形容自己此刻的心情，他的宝贝，他最珍贵的人，带着十足的诚意，打开自己的所有，将一切都展示在他的面前。<br/>不二还在嘟囔着：“这不是很正常吗，我又没有跟其他人谈恋爱发生过关系……”话音落下，不二忽然想到了什么，脑门登时爬上了三道疙瘩，“难道你有？”<br/>“不，我也没有。”手冢赶紧抹掉不二脑门的褶皱，“除了你以外，我谁也不想要。”<br/>当然，也不是没有欲念的时候。那些时候，他也只能靠着回忆从前与不二翻滚的旖旎回忆，自己动手释放出来。自然，这些事情也没有告诉不二的必要。<br/>他低头啄了一下不二的嘴唇，眼中带着满满的笑意：“你可别后悔了。”</p><p>事实证明手冢真是说对了，在不二被翻来覆去折腾了一轮又一轮后，他真的后悔了。他深刻理解到，不要随便挑衅一个禁欲多年的男人，那种补偿，可不是他所能承受的。<br/>当手冢再一次进入不二的身体，并且准确地顶上某处时，不二急促地尖叫起来。被多次照顾的敏感点已经受不起再激烈的冲击，只是被性器擦过，都能引起全身的痉挛。不二浑身湿淋淋的，仿佛刚被人从水里捞起来一样。他的腰被手冢锁在怀中，已经使不上力气。如果不是有手冢支撑着，大概会彻底软在床上。<br/>手冢从后面进入，带着不二的身体向后坐，让不二坐在自己的身上。他从后面拥抱着不二，自下而上地顶弄着不二的身体。急促的呼吸，不绝的呻吟，都让手冢觉得身体里的欲念更甚。积攒了五年的思念，五年的热情，都在这一刻叫嚣着，渴望冲出这个躯体的禁锢，一点不剩地全部浇灌在这一具想念已久的身体中。<br/>不二随着手冢的动作起伏，后穴含着的烙铁不知餍足进出他的身体。他伸长脖颈，向着天空呼出每一口滚烫的呼吸。喉咙中爆出来的呻吟已经变了调，带着无法平息的思念，还有这么多年来的委屈，一并爆发出来。<br/>“手冢……手冢……”他呼喊着，想寻求爱人的亲吻。<br/>“我在。”手冢扳过不二的脸，凑过头去吸吮对方的气息。<br/>不二迎着手冢的亲吻，舔过对方粗糙的舌头，呜咽着，语不成调地低吟起来：“我想你，手冢……我很想你。”<br/>“我知道了。”手冢抱紧他，身下狠狠地钉入不二的身体。<br/>“唔嗯……为什么，为什么不来找我？”他哭喊着，眼中滑下泪滴，分不清究竟是因为快感还是因为委屈，“我后悔了，为什么你不来？”<br/>“对不起，不二。”手冢只能用尽全力抱紧他，“我来晚了。”<br/>其实没有所谓的晚不晚，不二不过是借着情动倾诉他的委屈。可他又清楚明白，他的委屈没有一点站得住脚。比起自己，手冢更加委屈。毕竟，被分手的是手冢，被拒绝的是手冢，如今，不顾一切将他拥入怀中的还是手冢。他不过是仗着手冢的爱，任性地将这些年来对自己的埋怨，全部释放出来。<br/>临近极点的时候，手冢将不二压在床上，翻过不二的身体，在不二迷糊不清地索求他时，重新进入不二。他牢牢地压在不二身上，含着他的嘴唇与他深深拥吻。不断需索的身体终于在最后一刻走到了顶峰，不二猛地抱住了他，后穴无法控制地痉挛起来，吸吮手冢的性器。他昂着头，终于在手冢的亲吻中攀上了高潮。<br/>手冢喘着气，看着不二已经迷蒙的双眼。在同一时间，他也被不二绞射出来。可他还不想离开，如今，他在他的爱人的身体里，在这个没有距离的时刻，感受着他和不二之间绵长的涌动。<br/>“手冢……”不二挣扎着睁开眼。<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“对不起。”不二看着他，“我回来了。”</p><p>至于被两人故意遗忘的推特，在短短的数分钟内就被转发上热门。连带着同事的推特，也沦陷在一片疑惑和惊诧的声音中。<br/>事后手冢究竟会如何处理，不二已经管不着了。此时此刻，他只愿可以与这个人相拥入眠。等到新的一天到来时，睁开眼就能看到对方美好的睡颜。</p><p>常言道，衣不如新人不如故，确实是一句朴实的真理。</p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>